A Dragon's Love For A Demon
by Josh Dragknight
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer Of Fairy Tail Is In Love With Fairy Tail's Demon And Barmaid, Mirajane Strauss And Is Too Scared Of Getting His Heart Broken Should He Get Rejected, But Is That All That Is In His Way? It Looks Like He Will Have To Fight for The Love Of His Life! [First Story]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Guys Josh DragKnight Here,_**

 _ **I though I'd try giving myself a chance in writing a story**_

 _ **I just hope that this will go well with you guys**_

 ** _Please try to deal with me if this story might be bad_**

 ** _I'll get hopefully better with each story I write_**

 ** _I actually thought about this that if this is gonna be my first story_**

 ** _It might as well be my favorite Natsu couple so tell me what you think_**

 ** _By sending me a PM or leaving a review_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me it belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Takes place after Grand Magic Games

It was a typical day in Fiore's #1 guild, Fairy Tail was having a pretty normal afternoon , well they're not Fiore's top guild for nothing. Inside you can find pretty much anything normal of what Fairy Tails wizards everyday life, Elfman around the word "Man", Laxus at his table eating his lunch quietly with his team sitting around him,Freed looking at Laxus screaming with eyes that just say,"I want him", Veejter dancing around like crap no one understands, old fart Makarov drinking and looking at girls with a perverted look on his face and Cana drinking even more booze with her barrels sorrounded around her like a fortress.

Team Natsu, or most of it's members were sitting around a table doing they're own stuff, Erza was eating her cake happily with a smile on her face, Lucy was conversing with Fairy Tail's sky dragon slayer Wendy Marvell and finally Gray was stripped of his clothes wearing a bored look on his face.

"Man, it's actually quiet around here for once" he said

"Yeah you're right, now that I think about it, where is Natsu?" Lucy replied

"Natsu probably overslept or got sick maybe" Wendy said

"If anything I don't think we should worry about him, he is Natsu after all" Erza said

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Lucy Replied

Ah, speak of the devil (coughs) I mean dragon, Natsu Dragneel punched the guild hall doors with a loud 'BOOM!',and with his trademark grin on his face he greeted "Morning everyone!" he yelled

"Morning Natsu" they replied

When Natsu was heading toward to the table his team was a couldn't help but sneak a glance toward the guild's bar and the particular maid that was manning the bar and Fairy Tail's poster girl, Mirajane Strauss, he let a blush escape his cheeks when he he laid his eyes on the beautiful barmaid, her body was one of the greatest of girls around Fiore, yes people Natsu Dragneel has a crush on the beautiful barmaid Mirajane Strauss but has yet to consider confessing his love or not to avoid getting his heart broken and yet, each time he looks at her his heart thumps in with speed Jet would be proud of at the mere thought that he can't have her.

When Mira turned around the bar she was met with the gaze of said dragon slayer she was confused and then smiled and then greeted him.

"Good morning Natsu" Mirajane said

"O-oh m-morning Mira" he stuttered as he was quite nervous as she found out that he was looking at her

"Would you like something to eat?" she offered

"Uh y-yeah i would " he said

He made his way toward the bar to order some breakfast. As soon as he sat on the stool he then ordered his usual meal when Mira went into the kitchen to cook what he ordered Natsu slammed hs had ob the bar counter with a sigh and then said to said to himself

"I'm so hopeless, I'm in love with her and I can't even tell her, but, even if i tell her, would she even accept?"

Not to long had he said those words his son/best friend decided to show himself and he felt pity for him understanding his position, Natsu is a cheerful person, just his presence alone makes the guild brighter each day, it just didn't feel right to watch him sulk because he can't tell the girl he likes that he is actually in love with her, trying to cheer him up he said

"Maybe you should just tell her Natsu" he said

"No,no I can't and I won't, I don't want to risk getting rejected and my heart getting broken Happy" he said

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Happy asked worried

"Yeah I'm gonna be alright Happy you should go on a mission with Wendy and Carla" Natsu said with a soft voice

"Ok then" Happy said as he flew away hoping that his foster father was going to be alright

No sooner then the exceed had left the atmosphere the barmaid had returned with a tray in hand that was full of Natsu's ordered food.

Then when Mira had arrived with his food he then perked up at the scent of the delicious food cooked by the barmaid after all there was nothing better than a freshly cooked meal by Mirajane Strauss that would make his furiously ate the food like it was the last meat on earth.

(burps)"Ahhhh thx Mira your cooking is the best!" Natsu praised Mira

"Of course Natsu anytime you like" Mira replied with a small blush adorning her cheeks

Noticing the samll blush on her cheeks Natsu went over to Mira and put his forehead against hers which had caused Mira's blush to deepen in color.

"Are you alright Mira?"

"Y-yeah I'm alright you don't need to worry about me" Mira said with her blush still on her cheeks

"Alright I guess but if your not feeling well you shoudn't work so hard" Natsu said with a soft voice

"Thanks Natsu" Mira said with a smile of her own

The two were still smiling at eachother still enjoying they're own company, that is, until a certain ice make mage ruined the moment.

"Oi flame breath what took you so long?" Gray insulted

"Mind your own business ice princess" Natsu retorted

"Try and say that again to my face flame brain" Gray retorted

"I just did stripper you wanna go?"

"Bring it on dragon boy"

Soon the insulting turned to punching and then when Gray shoved Natsu to Elfman, and then that leads to an all out guild brawl, luckily though Laxus is still quietly eating at his table while some of his teammates got caught up in the fight, while this was going on Mira just smiled to herself knowing she would have to stay back to clean up the guild hall tonight.

"I should clean up the dishes in the kitchen" Mira said to herself

But as she made her way toward the kitchen her vision became blurry and started feeling weak like the magic was getting sucked out of her, soon she started wobbling and then suddenly she fell. Only one to notice this was none other than Natsu Dragneel, he shoved Gray and ran where Mira was, and soon as he got there he picked her up bridal style felt her forehead with his hand.

What he felt was no ordinary heat he could feel the life force slowly getting sucked out of her with his dragon senses he was scared to death at the mere thought of losing the love of his life so no sooner did he set his mind he leaped over the brawling crowd in one swift jumpand quickly made it out of the guild.

He was now running as fast as he could his target? The human hating healer Porlyusica's housen in the woods, he was dodging all the branches and trees with skills that ninja's would be jealous of, in a matter of minutes he arrived at the front door of the house and kicked it open.

"Porlyusica! I need your help!" he yelled

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KICKING DOWN MY DOOR!? WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS KNOCK FIRST!" an enraged Porlyusica yelled

"Please take a look at Mira first" he pleaded

"JUST WHAT MAKES YOU THINK-wait, i've seen this before, put her on the bed" she told the dragonslayer

After Natsu put Mirajane on the bed Porlyusica started examining her, she took off the top of her dress, Natsu had the decency to look away from her alluring chest, after examining Mira's body Porlyusica turned to face Natsu with a dreaded look on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked worried about his friend

"It appears that your friend over here has caught the "The Soul Killer" this sickness only happens to take-over mages it devours all of the souls that the take-over mage has captured to make they're transformations,even as we speak now it is slowly devouring her souls.

"Is there a cure?" Natus questioned

"There is but, you would have to pay a visit to the "Queen Of Souls"." Porlyusica explained

"Where can I find her?" Natsu asked

"The Bayern Forest, also known as the Spirit Forest it is locted east of Magnolia it is romoured that most souls of dead beings go there." she informed

"Alright I'll just go there and- Natsu was cut off

"Be warned, the Soul Queen only offers favors to those with pure souls, those with a single guilt in they're soul remained in the forest never abele to leave." she warned

"Very well, how long does she have?" he asked

"By my calculations approximately 2 days, by then all of her take-over souls as well as her own will have been devoured and she will die." Porltyusica said dreadly

"2 days, sounds good enough, anything else I need to know? he asked incase he needed to fight the Soul Queen

"Should the Soul Queen find you guilty your soul will be devoured and you'll forever remain in that forest, but I assume you have already prepared for the worst case scenario?" she told him with a stern face.

"Yes, I"m off then." he said with a determined face

Before the dragon slayer left for his deadly mission, he went over to Mira and placed his scarf on her chest and leaned in to kiss her forehead and uttered these words in her ear.

"Don't worry Mira, I'll never let you go, not like this, especially when your the one I love."he said hoping she heard that despite her condition

With that said he walked out the door of the healer and started his journey.

"Be safe, the only reason I don't hate you completely is because of what you are, so don't think I'll treat as a son or anything! she said sternly

"You got it Porlyusica" he said with his trademark grin

And with that he set off to east Magnolia knowing only he could save the love of his life now, with a determined look on his face he was invincible anyone stupid enough to stand in his way would get beaten.

* * *

 ** _There! whoo! that was the first chapter of this story_**

 ** _I'll be making this story only 2 chapters long_**

 ** _And yes next chapter will contain fight scene so if I'm horrible please_**

 _ **Deal with me here, this is my first story**_

 ** _So now please leave a review tell me how it was and tell me how I can improve thank you very much!_**

 _ **Josh Dragknight, out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is my second chapter of this story**

 **I see that some of you guys actually like this story** too

 **Natsu x Mirajane is my favorite pairing too**

 **Now the reason I'm making this a two chapter story**

 **Is because I don't think I'm ready to make this a two chapter story just yet**

 **I wanted to start out small and simple**

 **So that's why I think that maybe after 1 or 2 stories I might**

 **Be able to start something big**

 **So, after this chapter, I will be accepting any kind of idea you guys have**

 **You can just send me a PM of what you wanna see and I'll see what I can do**

 **Now onto the story but first,**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

As we see now, Natsu Dragneel is currently standing infront of The Bayern Forest with a determined look on his face to accomplish what he came here to do, bracing himself for what he might have to face inside this dense forest.

Noting all Porlyusica informed him of the forest dangers before he departed, he walked in and begun his journey into the forest in search of the only one that can tell him how to save the love of his life.

*flashback*

"You can find the Soul Queen at the "Tree Of Light Gaya", but, beware there also lies a complete opposite of the Tree Of Light Gaya it is called "The Tree Of Dark Gaya" it is located on the dark side of the forest" Porlyusica said

"Dark side of the forest?" Natsu asked confused

"Ten thousand years ago there were two great beasts that were as strong as dragons would occasionally fight eachother every 100 years or so," Porlyusica then went to her table and opened an old looking book.

"Earthland was not eternal, it had a dawn as well as all things, but during that time it was under control of Light Gaya and Dark Gaya, they would compete eachother for total control of earthland each time they had awoken, they were tied each and everytime, after those battles they would return to the underealm to sleep, laying dormant in the earth"

"But one time, Light Gaya decided that Dark Gaya was no longer allowed to live as he knew he was getting stronger after each battle they had."

"Hoping to find a way to destroy Dark Gaya forever, Light Gaya went to the Soul Queen and seeked her assistance in taking out Dark Gaya for good, she accepted but informed Light Gaya there was a price, Light Gaya and Dark Gaya were born from the same matter, therefore she will be able seal Dark Gaya but that would also mean the sealing of Light Gaya, desperate to end Dark Gaya's reign, Light Gaya accepted the Queens offer."

"When the two beasts clashed, the Soul Queen casted her sealing spell upon both of them, the energy from both of they're bodies formed into one enormous forest and when all that was left were they're hearts, the Soul Queen separated both of them to opposite sides of the forest from eachother and made them the cores of two giant trees thus naming them The Tree Of Light Gaya and The Tree Of Dark Gaya." Porlyusica closed the book and looked up to Natsu

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Natsu asked

"Because your going to have to go through the Dark side of the forest to get to the Light side" Porlyusica said with a serious face

"Be warned, the Dark Side is full of deadly beasts and one of them are the Kreachers." Porlyusica warned

"Kreachers?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side

"Small, but devious little creatures, when you see one, surely it will not be all by itself" Porlyusica explained

"Alright I'll be carefull, but what type of cure do I need for the Soul Killer inside Mira ?" Natsu questioned

"It can come in different ways, as far as I'm concerned, it could be a plant, an ancient medicine, anything at all depends on the type of the Take-Over mage she is and her personality" she said

"That's why Take-Over mages are pretty rare in Fiore, the ability to take over souls of multiple beings is an extraordinary magic for any ordinary mage" she continued

"So is that all I need to know?" Natsu asked

"Yes, that will be all for now" she ended

*flashback end*

"(sighs) well here goes nothing" Natsu said with a determined face

He then began walking through dense forest of trees that actually looked a little spooky but, that's to be expected in the Dark Side of the forest after all.

Imagine the narrator from spongebob saying

(3 hours later)

"Man this forest really is dense, I've been walking for hours, I'm pretty sure I should be about half way to the Light side by now" Natsu said as he wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead

Moments later Natsu's dragon hearing and smelling caught something very strange.

(sniffs air)"what the?" Natsu said keeping his guard up

Then, suddenly a bush beside him started moving by itself, then it stopped, and when he turned around he felt excriuciating pain on his left arm as it was scratched by some very sharp claws.

"Aaahh! hey that hurt! who did tha-" Natsu's eyes waere as wide as dinner plates as he stared at the culprit

The creature was about 3 ft 2, had the body of a rodent, the head of a wolf, blood red eyes and three very sharps claws on it's hands and Natsu remembered correctly this is what Porlyusica described as a "Kreacher".

"But wait, Porlyusica said that if there's one then... it's not alone"

As if on cue, a pack of Kreachers appeared behind him and started attacking him.

"Alright ya liitle rats prepared to fried!" Natsu shouted his hands now blazing with flames

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

"Fire Dragon's Talon!"

One by one the fire dragon slayer slowly took out each and every one of the Kreachers as they came in multiple numbers each time he took them out.

"(panting)t-that s-should be last o-one" Natsu said as he took out the remaining Kreacher

Just then, as he thought he had taken them all out, Porlyusica had forgotten to remind him something rather important about Kreacher packs, what she had forgotten to tell him was, that in every Kreacher pack, there is always the pack leader.

Thump..thump..thump, the ground started shaking as Natsu sensed a new presence. What Natsu saw was nothing compared to the small Kreachers he fought no, what was standing before him now was something different, a true monster, the Kreacher before him was standing 7 ft 3 eyes wilder and darker, teeth sharper and longer as well as the claws on his hands and legs and obviously looks stronger.

"Whoa this is nothing like those small fries i fought" Natsu said as he took a step back

The huge Kreacher cocked a fist back to punch Natsu as he crossed his arms for defense however the force of the impact of the puch sent him flying a few meters back until he hit a tree.

"Ah! shit I didn't think they were this strong, well, I guess it makes it all the more interesting!" Natsu exclaimed with a stupid grin on his face.

Natsu got up and charged at the mighty beast and they're fists collided both were pushed back a few meters form eachother Natsu once again charged at the Kreacher and sent a flurry of punches and kicks with both of his arms and legs blazing with flames.

After fighting for a while Natsu decided it was time to end this.

"I guess this is a good enough time to try it" Natsu smirked as he was about to unleash an attack

"Lightning Dragon's Speed!" Natsu yeled as he dissapeared into a bolt of lightning

With literally lightning fast speed, Natsu ran circles around the Kreacher send jolts of lightning through it's body causing "shocking" pain (get it? shocking pain? sorry, couldn't help myself there) after a while the Kreacher felt weak and was barely able to stand, seeing this as a good opportunity to end this fight Natsu stopped.

He walked up to the Kreacher and punched it with a mighty Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and the Kreacher fell to the ground as Natsu stood triumphant over it.

"Well guess that's done" Natsu said with a smile on his face

He then continued his journey to get through the dark side and find The Soul Queen.

As he kept walking and walking until he suddenly stopped, sensing something very dark, when he turned to the direction the dark energy was coming from, what he saw made his eyes go wide as if he had seen a ghost, what was before right now was the Three Of Dark Gaya the, he started hearing voices in his head.

Knowing that staying there would be dangerous, he quickly left the place afraid he would get possesed or even worse, have his soul stolen.

After a matter of hours he stooped by a pond and went to dip his face to drink some water.

When he looked up, for the third time that day he was surpised, he was currently in front of the Tree Of Light Gaya.

"Whoa, Porlyusica was right this thing is huge" he said as he examined the tree

Just as about he going to touch the bark of the tree heard a voice.

"Who goes there!?" a foreign voice from behind him said

When Natsu turned around he saw something or someone very strange, it was a woman floating a few centimeters above ground with no hair and without a face, no doubt that this was the person that Natsu Dragneel was looking for it was the Soul Queen.

"Who dares trespass on my sacred grounds?"The Soul Queen said

"Uh hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I have a favor to ask of you."Natsu said trying to sound as polite as possible

"I can see your soul is as pure as your heart young dragon slayer, what do you ask of me?" The Soul Queen asked

"I need a cure for the Soul Killer sickness on my friend Mira" Natsu told her

"Mira? as in Mirajane Strauss?" the Soul Queen said

"What? you know Mira?" Natsu questioned

"Yes I am aqquainted with her young man, her soul is one of the purest souls I have laid my eyes on.  
the Soul Queen said with a kind smile

"The cure my boy is to just chant this,

With a kind heart and soul that I possess

I shall chant this magic verse

To remove the deadly evil from this spirit

And with a kiss I remove this curse"

"K-kiss!?" Natsu exclaimed

"Yes you have to kiss her, that is what you need to do to remove this sickness, I bid you farewell young dragon slayer." the Soul Queen disapeared leaving a blushing and shocked Natsu.

"I-I'm supposed t-to k-kiss Mira!?" Natsu stuttered

And with that, Natsu left the forest going back to Porlyusica's house still a blushing mess at the thought of kissing Mira.

As he arrived at Porlyusica's house Natsu actually knocked first. and then Porlyusica came to answer the door.

"Hmm, it's good to see you've gained some manners dragon slayer

"Well, have you got it? the cure?" Porlyusica asked

"Yup I got it" Natsu said with a smile

"Good now go heal your friend over there" she said

"(gulps) o-ok" he gulped

He went up to Mira and closed his eyes and started chanting

"W-with the kind heart and soul I possess

"I shall chant this magic verse

"To remove the deadly evil from this spirit

"And with a kiss i remove this curse

And after he said that he slowly lowered his face towards Mira's and got closer and closer until they're lips finally touched, Natsu took a moment to savour the kiss, kissing Mira was like heaven for him, that is until Mira woke up.

She opened her eyes only to find Natsu's face in front of her and his lips against hers and when Natsu had jsut separated the kiss he just stared at Mira still a blushing mess , out of nowhere he hugged Mira

"Mira you're alright!" Natsu exclaimed

When Mira looked down she noticed that she was in her bra and Natsu had just kissed and groped her, then, Mira screamed out of embarrasment and started throwing pillows at Natsu, after a few mintues and pillow throwing the dragon slayer was forced to wait outside the house.

"Thank you Porlyusica for saving me." Mira bowed to show her gratitude

"Don't thank me kid, thank your fire breathing friend out there, he's the one who saved your life" Porlyusica told her

"Natsu's the one who saved me?" Mira asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, yes now get out! your disturbing my peace" Porlyusica said with a growl

As Mira went out of Porlyusica's house she saw Natsu leaning on a tree with his eyes closed' She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

Natsu started to stir and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the face of Mirajane Strauss.

"Oh hey Mira you feeling any better?" Natsu asked still worried about her

"Yeah I'm alright thanks to you" she said with a heartwarming smile

"Alright let's go back to the guild everyone's probably wondering where we are" Natsu suggested

"I guess you're right"

They started walking out of the forest and back to the guild. But in the middle of the forest Mira stopped.

"Hey Natsu how do you feel about me?

"W-what d-do y-you mean Mira?" Natsu asked shocked of the sudden accusation

Mira got up closer to him, her large breasts almost touch his chest, invading his personal space

"What I mean Natsu is do you love me? I see how you look at me in the guild when you think I'm not looking Natsu so tell me, . ?" She questioned

Natsu for one was now very confused as to how he should reply to that, he loved her yes but he knew she deserved more than him.

"(gulps) yes, yes I do love you but, I don't deserve you" Natsu said with a sad smile

"What do you mean by that?" Mira said with small tears trickling down her face

"What I mean is I don't deserve because I'm not enough for you, I'd be worrying you everyday with the jobs I go on, I;d emmbarass you with my personality and reckless habits, most of all you need someone who can love you with every single part of their heart, even if I was allowed to love you I would love you with everything I've got but I'm not allowed to love you, you deserve someone who can love you more, someone who you'll be proud and happy to spend your entire life with, Your the greatest gril I've ever known and your the woman I fell in love with and yet, no matter how hard I can try I know I'll never deserve you.

(SLAP)

Natsu rose his hand to feel the red spot on his cheek form the sudden slap.

"You idiot, why would you think you don't deserve to love me? From when we thought Lisanna died you showed me how much you loved me back then, why would you think you don't deserve to love me now? I'm not emmbarrased by you, I know I'd be proud to spend my life with you, you idiot, there is no one who can love me more than the one in front of me" Mira said with haertwarming smile.

Natsu for his part shocked completely shocked, he didn't know that Mira would say those things to him. but that was when he made up his mind for good. He walked up to Mira and said these words

"Then let me say this Mirajane Strauss I love you with all of my heart and soul, will you go out with me?

Mira practically has tears streaming down her face like a water fall.

"Yes, Yes I will Natsu Dragneel, I love you with all my heart.

They pulled eachother in a heartwarming hug for quite a long time and when they separated they slowly leaned they're faces in together until they're lips slowly got closer and closer to eachother until they finally kissed they both enjoyed the taste of eachother and savoured the moment.

During That Moment Was Born A Beautiful Relationship, A Relationship Between A Dragon And A Demon, This Experience Has Taught Us What A Man Will Do For The One He Loves But Most Of All It Taught Us "A Dragon's Love For A Demon"

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap for this story**

 **I just hope this went well for you guys**

 **But you can just tell me in the reviews**

 **But starting from now I'll be accepting story ideas**

 **One-shots are what I prefer before I start a big story**

 **Well I guess that's all for now**

 **Josh DragKnight, out**


End file.
